Mixels (theme)
Mixels was a LEGO theme that ran from March 2014 to October 2016, as the main toy merchandise for the ''Mixels'' franchise. The sets consisted of different brick-built creatures. List of sets 2014 March wave (Series 1) *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Seismo *41505 Shuff *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro June wave (Series 2) *41509 Slumbo *41510 Lunk *41511 Flurr *41512 Chomly *41513 Gobba *41514 Jawg *41515 Kraw *41516 Tentro *41517 Balk September wave (Series 3) *41518 Glomp *41519 Glurt *41520 Torts *41521 Footi *41522 Scorpi *41523 Hoogi *41524 Mesmo *41525 Magnifo *41526 Wizwuz 2015 February wave (Series 4) *41527 Rokit *41528 Niksput *41529 Nurp-Naut *41530 Meltus *41531 Flamzer *41532 Burnard *41533 Globert *41534 Vampos *41535 Boogly June wave (Series 5) *41536 Gox *41537 Jinky *41538 Kamzo *41539 Krog *41540 Chilbo *41541 Snoof *41542 Spugg *41543 Turg *41544 Tungster October wave (Series 6) *41545 Kramm *41546 Forx *41547 Wuzzo *41548 Dribbal *41549 Gurggle *41550 Slusho *41551 Snax *41552 Berp *41553 Vaka-Waka 2016 February wave (Series 7) *41554 Kuffs *41555 Busto *41556 Tiketz *41557 Camillot *41558 Mixadel *41559 Paladum *41560 Jamzy *41561 Tapsy *41562 Trumpsy June wave (Series 8) *41563 Splasho *41564 Aquad *41565 Hydro *41566 Sharx *41567 Skulzy *41568 Lewt *41569 Surgeo *41570 Skrubz *41571 Tuth October wave (Series 9) *41572 Gobbol *41573 Sweepz *41574 Compax *41575 Cobrax *41576 Spinza *41577 Mysto *41578 Screeno *41579 Camsta *41580 Myke Designers *Andy Seenan *Jeremy Luettgen *Gemma Anderson *Jamie Berard *Carl Merriam *Jason *Joe *Max *Simon *Nico *Morten *Robert Packaging Mixels packaging has a small transparent window in the shape of a Cubit to let the buyer take a sneak peek at the pieces included in the set. Their packaging is similar to the bags of some of the much smaller Friends sets (collectible animal packs). The packaging also shows what the Mixels' artwork looks like in the top right corner. As the packaging shows the artwork, behind them is a burst of what element they are. (ex. a Glorp Corp member would have gooey stuff behind it). Finally, the packaging also shows the Mixel doing some pose in front of a background of Mixel Land. The first three waves had bags with rings around the Mixel's image. The design changed with the fourth wave, with new-style artwork showing the respective tribe region behind them, and with striped light-style patterns. The burst of element is absent, being replaced by a generic light burst. Also, starting with the fourth wave, the bags were made with small slits at the top, letting them be easily opened by hand instead of having to be cut open. Stopmotions With each wave, LEGO released stopmotions to promote each new series. Each stopmotion (excluding Series 7-9 stopmotions) is focused around a Mix, Max or Murp that has instructions available online. List of stopmotions Trivia * The Mixels have micro-sized ball-joints that are compatible with the old Technic towball piece. These were also seen on the Legends of Chima Legend Beasts. *Sets in each series include a Nixel (one from each tribe), and later, Cubits and Cookironis. *One of the main selling points for the theme is to collect three of a tribe to make Max Mixels out of LEGO, and also to make your own Mixes and Murps. *Each set sells for $4.99 in the USA, making the Mixels theme one of the cheapest on sale in LEGO's portfolio of lines, and one of the best in terms of price-per-piece ratios. However, in some stores, the prices vary. * This is one of the only LEGO themes to have sets without minifigures. However, the theme still uses elements from the minifigures, as some Mixels have eyes that are made with specially painted minifigure heads and use headgear as eyelids. * Many of the sets include rare pieces in rare colors. A couple even have pieces exclusive to them. For example, Volectro's hair is a yellow bush that is exclusive to him and Sweepz' brushes are exclusive to his set. * The first time Mixels was advertised on a different website was on a popular kids game called Poptropica. They included three types of costumes based on Flain, Krader, and Volectro. There was also an item known as "Flamzer Scuttle", where Flamzer would run on the screen placing LEGO fire pieces on the screen once triggered. There was also an item known as "Boogly Dash". A Series 6 promo gave a special Dribbal follower and the ability "Snax Toss Power". *Each set up to Series 3 included an in-booklet code to unlock a new power for the set's respective character and gain a small amount of Cubits in the Calling All Mixels app game. This returned in Series 5 and Series 6 for Mixels Rush. *The original, working title for Mixels was Hungry Monsters, or just Monsters.LEGO Mixels by Ralph Berwanger (Archive) **Its tagline was originally set to be "The more you collect, the wackier it gets!". *The Technic ball eye is one of the most common eye-pieces for the Mixels sets. *The minifigure head eye was not introduced in the theme until Series 2. *The half-closed large eye was not introduced until 2015, in Series 4. *A new tooth piece was introduced in 2016; unlike most other tooth pieces, this one is not sharp, and is a molar. **It is also used as a toe piece, as Trumpsy uses it as his toes. *Each box of bags contains 30 sets, with the primary tribe of the series having four complete sets and the remaining two tribes having three complete sets.LEGO Mixels - Investment Winner or Small Bug (Archive) *The Series 1 preview seen at San Diego Comic-Con International used boxes over the polybags that the series eventually used. *Out of all the possible LEGO color schemes, pink was the only one to not be represented in any form for the theme. Rokit was originally set to have pink used for his brain, but this was later changed into his current mechanical brain.Brickset - Sets designed by Andy Seenan (Archive) *To promote the theme, giant versions of select bags were made and put on display on store windows. For Series 2, giant bags were made for Kraw and Slumbo, for Series 3, Glomp and Magnifo, for Series 6, Kramm and Dribbal and for Series 7, Kuffs and Jamzy. *Various tribe ideas were tested for the theme, before the current ones were decided on. The character Chocolate Bar from The LEGO Movie 2 is based on a concept model from one of the scrapped tribes.Andy Seenan on Twitter (Archive) Awards and Nominations The theme was a 2014 Toy of the Year finalist.Top 2014 Toy of the Year Finalists (Archive) It was also a finalist for the 2015 Toy of the Year.TOTY Past Winners (Archive) Gallery Sources and References External links *Official website (Archive) *Mixels on LEGO Shop (Archive) *Mixels on LEGO.com Message Boards (Archive) *Mixels on LEGO.com Videos (Archive) *Mixels on Brickipedia (Archive) Category:LEGO Category:Merchandise Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Nixels